1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diagnostic system to be used to collect urine specimens from small animals, especially cats and to a specific nonabsorbent litter for use in combination with the diagnostic system. In particular, the litter can be a mineral particle, such as coarse sand, and the diagnostic system can be a disposable, nonabsorbent, urine retention system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Certain disease states become obvious in many cats only after clinical symptoms have finally manifested themselves in the cat's physical appearance or behavior. By that time the disease can progress to such an extent that extensive treatment is required and a cure is difficult, if not impossible, to achieve. Long term involved treatment not only represents a financial burden for the owner who may or may not wish to carry this burden but also involves increased suffering for the cat.
Approximately 100,000 cats are afflicted with FUS every year; a lesser number of cats develop diabetes every year. The current number of FUS and diabetics cats is unknown. FUS cats require a minimum of one test per week, while diabetic cats should be tested daily for the rest of their lives; FUS cats should be monitored frequently even after their condition is cleared up. In 1985 approximately 10% of the income for a vet who treated felines was attributable to cats with urinary tract-associated disorders.
Urinanalysis involves studying the urine for various chemical, biochemical, microbiological, cellular and parasitological data that can indicate normal or diseased states not only of the kidneys, bladder, and ureters but for other parts of the body as well. Analysis of the urine yields a great deal of information quickly and economically. The use of simple tests such as those for proteinuria, glucose and the examination of the urinary sediment will provide the physician with helpful information concerning the diagnosis and management of renal disease, urinary tract disease and many systemic diseases.
Concomitant with this is the fact that many younger male cats are being afflicted by FUS (Feline Urinary Syndrome) whereby mineral crystals and stones can cause severe blockage and irritation to the urinary tract. Many female cats are susceptible to urinary tract infections and older cats can suffer from a variety of urinary tract disorders ranging from tumors of the bladder and kidney to various types of nephritis.
Other types of metabolic disturbances such as diabetes can be detected and monitored by examining the urine for glucose. Many diabetic cats should be monitored daily for their urine glucose levels to see if the medication being administered is working at proper levels and food intake levels are adequate.
The presence of blood in a cat's urine should signal an immediate visit to the vet if detected (other than a female cat in heat). With the introduction of simple techniques in which reagent strips and tablets are used, tests that previously required more complex chemical analysis may now be accomplished with ease.
Proteinuria is probably the most common indicator of renal disease. It is, for example, an early indicator of latent glomerulonephritis, toxemia of pregnancy and diabetic nephropathy. The finding of proteinuria may strongly suggest the presence of renal disease as opposed to lower urinary tract disease. When considered with the clinical findings, confirmation of the presence of renal disease can be made by finding casts in the microscopic examination of the urine sediment.
Microscopic examination of the sediment in a properly collected sample of urine may not only provide evidence of renal disease but may also indicate the kind of lesion present or the state of activity of a known lesion. It should be included in every complete medical examination because it provides important information concerning the kidneys and urinary tract not readily obtainable in any other way.
Detection of the early appearance of blood, high bacterial count, albumen, glucose or ketones in a cat's urine would signify an immediate visit to a veterinarian. Bringing along a fresh urine sample would allow the vet to conveniently run his own rapid tests. Early treatment and resultant cure could prevent any long term complications. Suffering by the silent animal can be minimized as well as the pet owner's concerns.
For those cat owners who own a cat already having urinary tract problems or diabetes, the collection of a urine sample is a must for monitoring the state of the animal's health and for administering proper medication and diet, at proper levels. Persistence of blood or occult blood in the urine could signify an antibiotic that is not affecting a urinary tract infection or could mean persistent diseased kidney involvement, tumors, etc.
Cats developing urinary tract disease due to stones, tumors, viral or bacterial infections will leak blood into their urine a large percentage of time. The pink to orange stained urine can easily be seen on the white absorbent pad when used in combination with the nonabsorbent litter of the instant disclosure, whereas it is not at all visible in ordinary absorbent litter.
Collection of urine from a cat by the average homeowner or veterinarian can be an extremely difficult and trying task. Most veterinarians would gladly welcome a cat owner into their office who brings with him a "freshly voided" specimen. Many vets try to force a urine specimen from an outpatient cat by manipulation. Other than caging the animal with a tray specifically designed for collecting urine or catheterizing the animal, cat urine collection is a very difficult task. Due to this difficulty collection of a clean urine specimen at home or in a vet's office has been severely limited or neglected.
Because of the difficulty in obtaining a specimen, routine urine screening of the general feline population is not performed. Obtaining a urine specimen is primarily limited to those felines suspected of, or already exhibiting, clinical symptoms or having a history of urological disease. In the case of diabetes, daily, or at least weekly testing, should continue for the life of the cat. However, such monitoring of felines with active diabetes or feline urological syndrome is not practiced by the general public because of the laborious, tedious nature of the task. Consequently, most feline owners resort to euthanasia after just a few weeks of attempting to regulate the health of the afflicted feline.